


El Caso Misterioso del Francés Sospechoso

by TwistAndShout



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistAndShout/pseuds/TwistAndShout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francia se está comportando de una manera bastante particular, e Inglaterra esta dispuesto a averiguar que es lo que está escondiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Caso Misterioso del Francés Sospechoso

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé esta historia más o menos en el 2010, cuando Hetalia estaba en su apogeo, el volcán en Islandia presentaba un dolor de cabeza para cientos de aviones, y la serie Sherlock recién estaba siendo estrenada. Me he demorado todo es tiempo en terminarla, así que algunas referencias son ligeramente antiguas. 
> 
> Si eres la clase de persona que necesita saber que pareja va a aparecer antes de leer (como yo), pasa rápido a las notas del final.

Todas las circunstancias del día estaban conspirando contra Inglaterra y su deseo de prestar atención a la conferencia. El hotel en el que los países se estaban reuniendo era bastante grande y, por lo tanto, era de esperarse que fuera haber otra gente alojándose. En su caso, Inglaterra había tenia la poca suerte de tener su habitación al lado de una familia con un recién nacido, quien se dio a conocer por la mayor parte de la noche con gritos desaforados. Aquella mañana, la temperatura de la sala de conferencias no estaba en su nivel usual: en vez del agradable sentimiento temperado, Inglaterra podía sentir como el calor se filtraba por entre sus ropas, trepando sus brazos y pecho como una serpiente infernal. La temperatura le hacía desear estar de vuelta en su hogar, donde tenían lluvias y, a falta de eso, aire acondicionado.

Se jaló el cuello de la camisa, tratando de refrescarse un poco y dejar entrar un poco de aire, pero no obtuvo mucho éxito. En ese momento, Noruega estaba en el podio, comentando con una voz sin emoción sobre el problema del volcán en la casa de Islandia. Era importante, se dijo el inglés a si mismo, ya que llevaba más de unos cuantos días con sus aviones varados en el suelo, y una falta de atención en esta reunión solo podría llevar a momentos vergonzosos más adelante, cuando se viese forzado a preguntar que se había perdido. Pero no importaba lo mucho que se repitiese todo esto, pues sus parpados seguían cayendo como si estuvieran llenos de plomo, y mantener los ojos abiertos parecía una tarea monumental digna de un héroe de leyendas. Casi se había rendido, su cabeza balanceándose peligrosamente sobre la mesa, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió estruendosamente: Francia había llegado.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos con alarma después de aquel ruido, sintiéndose perdido y desorientado por unos cuantos segundos antes de identificar donde estaba y quien era el causante de tanto escándalo. Casi sintió la irritación explotar de la nada cuando vio a aquella rana, como él llamaba al otro país europeo. ¡Era de esperarse que ese irresponsable fuese a llegar tarde!

\- Perdonez-moi – exclamó Francia cuando pareció notar que era imposible llegar a su asiento de una manera sutil – Me temo que mi alarma no sonó, y para cuando me di cuenta de la hora, ya estaba tarde. Me vi en un gran debate, ¿debería yo evitar la distracción de todos, y quedarme en mi cuarto? ¿O debería tratar de asistir y darle menos dificultades a la persona a la cual tendré que pedirle ayuda por la discusión perdida? Finalmente, decidí que la consideración debería ser más personal-

\- Ya, lo entiendo. – lo cortó Alemania, que aunque no era el jefe oficial de la reunión, terminó tomando ese rol cuando Islandia no parecía muy interesado en cumplir sus deberes. – Solo vete a sentar y deja de interrumpir de una vez.

Francia hizo una pequeña reverencia, que Inglaterra no pudo evitar encontrar ridícula y exagerada, tal como él, antes de sentarse. La sala estuvo en silencio mientras el país europeo se tomaba su tiempo caminando, saludando a Prusia en el camino y hasta volándole un beso a Inglaterra, quien simplemente hizo una mueca reflejando su asco. Finalmente, llegó a su silla entre Hungría y Finlandia, y la reunión se reanudo. 

Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para que Inglaterra pudiese detener los comienzos del mal humor que sentía al ver a aquel rival de tantos años. Su entrada había sido molesta para él, quien a pesar de todas sus circunstancias había logrado estar en su silla a tiempo, esperando a que la reunión empezase. Inglaterra sabía que Francia no tenía la excusa de vecinos ruidosos, ya que la noche anterior él mismo había intentado cambiar de cuartos con el francés sin lograr nada más que sacarle unas carcajadas al sapo. Sintió como su sangre hervía al pensar en la mirada que le había mandado en el desayuno, una expresión cargada de pena falsa y burla muy mal escondida. ¡El bastardo incluso había tenido el descaro de preguntarle si había dormido bien! 

Fue en ese momento, quizás porque Alemania había empezado a hablar, o quizás porque el té que había tomado antes finalmente lo estaba despertando, que se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba del todo. Francia había estado con ellos en el desayuno, de eso no había duda. Él y Prusia incluso habían pasado a molestarle, mientras el trataba de disfrutar sus english muffins y té en paz. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba él, jurando que había dormido más de la cuenta. Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mandar sus pensamientos fuera, y se concentró en Alemania, quien seguía hablando sobre los daños y consecuencias. ¿Y qué si el sapo estaba mintiendo? No sería la primera vez. Quizás no podría pensar en un motivo por el cual Francia necesitara mentir, pero quien sabe lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza pervertida. 

Sin embargo, cualquier método de concentración se mostraba inútil, ya que su mente inevitablemente volvía al mismo tema. Lo que hiciese y dejase de hacer aquel degenerado no era asunto suyo, e Inglaterra no estaba interesado en que lo fuese: eso era algo de lo que estaba convencido. A menos que sus acciones lo afectasen a él de alguna manera, Inglaterra no tenía la menor intención de enterarse que problemas o complicaciones podría estar sufriendo Francia. Después de todo, no era tan posible de que el problema lo involucrase a él... a menos que Francia estuviese planeando algo. Sí le había parecido ver algo sospechoso en la mañana: ¿Acaso la risa de Francia no se había escuchado un poco más… maligna cuando se estaba burlando de él? No pudiendo detener su curiosidad un minuto más, Inglaterra echó una mirada sutil hacia el asiento del otro país europeo.

Lo que esperaba ver era al mismo sapo de siempre, un poco distraído como lo estaban todos, pero relajado y actuando como si nada en el mundo le importase. En vez, lo que lo saludo fue la visión de Francia con una mirada que solo podría ser descrita como la mayor preocupación que había visto en su rostro por ya varios años. Por supuesto, ni siquiera estaba escuchando la conferencia, y cuando Alemania dejó de hablar y le cedió el podio a Polonia, Francia ni siquiera reaccionó – al contrario, su mirada parecía perdida en la distancia, más interesada en lo que estuviese ocurriendo fuera de la ventana que la reunión en el cuarto. Hacía años que Inglaterra no veía un rostro tan perturbador en Francia. Era definitivo: algo, Inglaterra no sabía que, estaba sucediendo, y era su deber asegurarse que lo que sea que estuviese pasando, no lo iba a afectar a él de una manera negativa. ¡Quién sabe lo que le pudiese pasar si dejaba a ese sapo desatendido!

Con la decisión tomada, era mucho más sencillo concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Inglaterra nunca sería tan presuntuoso como para señalárselo a alguien que no se lo preguntase, pero él era el hogar de varias figuras famosas por solucionar problemas como estos. ¿Cuántas veces habría tenido que lidiar el agente 007 con otros espías, bombas, y distintas armas en su contra? ¿Cuántos casos que parecían imposibles había podido solucionar el gran Sherlock Holmes? No pudo evitar el sentimiento de confianza que lo lleno cuando saco una pequeña libreta para escribir toda la información ya recogida (la reunión, por supuesto, había sido olvidada). Rápidamente escribió “Antes de la reunión, pero después del desayuno: ¿qué paso?” poco antes de que Ludwig anunciara que habían terminado por el día. A esto sí presto atención, ya que sabía exactamente como recaudar más información sobre el asunto.

\- ¡Oye, Prusia! – exclamó, llamando la atención del país germánico. - ¿Qué dices si vamos por un trago?

 

-o-

La luz de la mañana penetró la ventana de su hotel sin clemencia, cruzando a través del cuarto y golpeando a Inglaterra en los ojos como un visitante que no sabe que no es ni esperado ni bien recibido. Intentó retener el sueño apretando sus párpados, sujetándose desesperadamente a aquel nivel grato de descanso y falta de conciencia, pero después de cinco minutos se dio por vencido, resignándose finalmente a salir de la cama y tratar de prestar atención a las reuniones del día.

No tuvo que dar más que unos pasos antes de que el esperado dolor de cabeza se hiciera presente, pasando entre sus sienes como un rayo antes de acomodarse en lo que parecía ser el medio de su cerebro. Inglaterra maldijo por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Sabía que se estaba quejando solamente porque podía – él ya había ido a tomar con Prusia antes, y el resultado nunca cambiaba: una noche entera bebiendo con abandono, usualmente culminada con una pelea en el pub (o, en su caso, lamentando a sollozos lo malagradecido que era América) y seguida con una mañana llena de dolor y nauseas. En algún momento de la noche España se les había unido, y aunque eso no había sido planeado, no fue sorprendente en lo más mínimo: para el final de la noche, Inglaterra y él habían estado envueltos en una competencia para ver quien acumulaba más botellas de cerveza.

Lo que si había resultado bizarro era la completa falta de presencia de Francia. De inicio, Inglaterra había asumido que en algún momento de la noche el sapo se aparecería, dándose aires de grandeza al ver a los otros tres tan borrachos. Cuando España había aparecido para la tercera ronda del trago, Inglaterra había asumido que el tercer miembro del grupo de idiotas no estaría muy detrás de él. Pero pasaron tres horas sin novedad (más allá de la bizantina discusión sobre cuál de las dos Italias era más adorable, en la cual Inglaterra se negó rotundamente a participar), hasta que finalmente se vio forzado a decir algo, alentado por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo.

\- Oye, Prusia – había preguntado, sus palabras ya empezando a perder la coherencia por todo lo que había tomado, - ustedes dos están acá, ¿pero dónde está el tercer chiflado? – Inglaterra se había desecho en risas preguntando, sabiendo perfectamente lo brillante que era aquel insulto, pero ahora que lo recordaba con la claridad de la resaca, el país europeo quería esconder su rostro de la vergüenza. Prusia, por su parte, no parecía haber entendido del todo, pero España, considerablemente más sobrio en aquel momento, había saltado a responder.

\- ¿Francia? –preguntó, ignorando el insulto o quizás ni siquiera notándolo: España podía ser bastante lento cuando quería. Inglaterra asintió en confirmación.

\- ¡Bah! – exclamó Prusia repentinamente en tono malhumorado. – No me hables de ese cretino. “Oui, oui, mon ami, saldremos a tomar juntos, excepto que voy a inventar excusas para no ir y los voy a dejar tirados como ropa vieja” – su imitación de Francia sonaba más como una viejita en sus noventa, pero Inglaterra se había reído igual. - ¡Bah! – volvió a exclamar Prusia, claramente irritado incluso en su borrachera. – Lleva meses así. ¡Que se pudra!

\- Bueno, bueno – intervino España conciliadoramente. – Tú sabes que si tiene una razón por todo esto, no es que nos esté ignorando. – Inglaterra levantó una ceja, intrigado, pensando que quizás ahí mismo podría acabar la investigación.

\- Entonces, ¿tú sabes por qué está actuando así? – había preguntado entre tragos, tratando de sonar casual y desinteresado. Pero, como tal era su suerte, España había elegido ese momento para despertarse, echándole una mirada llena de superioridad y condescendencia. Inglaterra había sentido su sangre hervir.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero yo no sería capaz de divulgar los secretos de mi buen amigo, sobre todo a alguien como tú, que-

\- Está acostándose con alguien – había interrumpido súbitamente Prusia, quizás también sintiéndose un poco irritado. – Ni que fuera un gran misterio, eso es lo que hace. – El rostro de España había cambiado rápidamente hacia la sorpresa.

\- ¡Pero tú no sabes con quién lo está haciendo! – había exclamado, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que decir eso había sido la opción equivocada. Prusia había volteado la cabeza súbitamente, la irritación claramente delineada en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Te lo dijo a ti?! ¡Maldita sea, cuando yo le pregunte me hizo una cara de estúpido y me dijo “no, no, es un secreto”! – paró brevemente para tomar, pero cuando empezó de nuevo la furia parecía haberse doblado. – Ya veo como es, ya veo como es: ustedes dos son vecinos y conversan de todo y yo si tengo suerte lo escucho, ¡¿no?! – España intento interrumpir levemente, pero por supuesto, Prusia no le dio espacio. – ¡Pues ya me tienen harto! ¡Los dos se pueden ir a pudrir en el infierno! ¡Y espero que a ese desgraciado le dé tanto sífilis como herpes, maldición! 

Inglaterra, por supuesto, había tenido que brindar por eso, y de ahí los recuerdos de la noche anterior se volvían más y más borrosos. Recordaba, vagamente, una competencia entre los tres para ver quién podía armar un mejor castillo con las botellas que tenían; y en algún momento de la noche España y Prusia habían discutido sobre cuál de los dos sería Moe, aunque para ese momento Inglaterra ya se había sentido medio inconsciente. Todavía habían cosas que no encajaban: cómo había llegado a su cuarto, por ejemplo, o porque tenía él la camiseta de España tirada sobre su cama. Pero el misterio más grande de todos, el de “¿qué demonios estaba escondiendo Francia?”, podía considerarse resuelto.

“¿Estás absolutamente seguro?” preguntó una voz en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como la de aquel joven actor actuando el rol de Sherlock Holmes en la nueva serie que habían empezado a pasar en su hogar (y no como el papanatas que América pretendía pasar como Holmes en sus películas). Inglaterra abrió la puerta de la ducha y se decidió a ignorarla: aquello sería la acción más responsable que podía tomar. Él solo había querido saber porque Francia había mentido aquella mañana, y ya se había enterado: dedicarle más tiempo a la ridícula investigación que pretendía llevar no sería nada más que un desperdicio, sobre todo cuando habían temas importantes que requerían su atención completa. Ya no tenía que seguir distrayéndose.

Sin embargo, Inglaterra se dejó llevar por el río de pensamientos mientras el agua ayudaba con su dolor de cabeza. Era claro que había algo escondido bajo la superficie de esa situación. Sí, era bastante normal que Francia estuviese durmiendo con alguien, la verdad solo se preocuparía si lo opuesto estuviera ocurriendo. Incluso el hecho de que estuviese durmiendo con el mismo individuo por varios meses, según Prusia, no era fuera de lo común, ya que ya lo había hecho antes con otros países. Pero al llegar a ese punto, su razonamiento empezaba a escapársele y seguir so propio camino. Incluso si Francia había tenido relaciones largas antes, esta era la primera vez, que Inglaterra supiese, donde estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por esconder de quien se trataba: al contrario, usualmente la noticia se expandía rápidamente como fuego en el bosque, y usualmente era propagada, a gritos, por el mismo país europeo.

No, le respondió a la voz en su mente, no todo encajaba perfectamente, e Inglaterra no podía negar que su interés había dejado de ser una forma simple de matar el tiempo, y en vez había evolucionado hacia una curiosidad enorme por saber que podría estar escondiendo Francia. Maldijo al sapo por debajo de su aliento: ¿Cómo demonios siempre se las manejaba para malograr cualquier momento que se viesen forzados a compartir? Terminó finalmente su ducha dando un gruñido de irritación, más por el principio de la situación que por molestias que realmente sentía, y se empezó a vestirse rápidamente. Según sus cálculos, tenía todavía un par de horas antes de que empezase la reunión: suficiente tiempo para ir a hablar con quien se estaba quedando en el cuarto más cercano a Francia.

 

-o-

La habitación de Hungría se encontraba convenientemente localizada al lado de la de Francia, quien por el otro costado simplemente tenía una esquina. Inglaterra trató de tragarse la amargura al ver a todos los países que había conseguido la mejor locación, a un paso de la cafetería del hotel y con ninguna familia o equipo de fútbol de ligas menores, como el que había llegado a alojarse frente a su cuarto aquella mañana. Implorando la calma, se recordó a si mismo que por muy amable and gentil que podía ser Hungría, si empezaba la conversación de mala manera se vería con la puerta en la cara y sin ninguna respuesta – si uno creía lo que decía Prusia, Hungría podía tener un temperamento bastante inestable (claro, lo decía Prusia, así que podía ser considerado tan verídico como las historias de España sobre el mayor de las Italias). Finalmente, decidiendo que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, toco la puerta vigorosamente y esperó a que Hungría la abriese.

Por desgracia, toda su preparación se mostró en vano, ya que no fue el alegre país femenino quien abrió la puerta. En vez de ella, Inglaterra se vio frente a frente con Austria, quién no parecía haber despertado del todo: a pesar de tener a alguien parado frente a él, el país germánico parecía no notar quien había tocado la puerta, y en vez se veía mas interesado en la textura del papel decorativo en la pared opuesta. Inglaterra carraspeó, tratando de llamar su atención, pero no consiguió mucho más aparte de hacer que el otro país parpadease. Estaba a punto de considerar simplemente irse y regresar más tarde, cuando oyó una voz dentro del cuarto:

\- ¿Quién tocó la puerta, cariño? –dijo Hungría, apareciendo por detrás de Austria, quien seguía dormido. – ¡Oh, Inglaterra! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Buenos días, Hungría. –respondió Inglaterra, recordando sus modales de caballero. – Lamento tener que molestarlos tan temprano.

\- ¡No es problema! Entra, entra –exclamó ella, cogiendo a Austria por los hombros y moviéndolo dentro del cuarto. – Amor, ¿por qué no tomas un baño? 

\- Gracias –dijo Inglaterra, entrando al cuarto mientras Austria asentía ausentemente y entraba al baño. Nuevamente, Inglaterra tosió. – No sabía que ustedes dos estaban compartiendo un cuarto.

\- Y sí, pensamos, ¿por qué no? Sería una perdida de tiempo tener que regresar a un segundo cuarto cada noche –dijo Hungría, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Claro, les tratamos de decir eso a nuestros jefes, pero igual terminamos con un cuarto extra que no estamos usando.

\- ¿Un cuarto extra? –preguntó Inglaterra, tratando de mantener un tono de voz neutro y no mostrar lo interesado que estaba con la posibilidad. –Me imagino que no sabes si sigue libre.

\- Perdóname, pero no. –respondió Hungría a lo que le traía una copa de té caliente. – ¿Estás aquí para preguntarme sobre eso? –agregó, haciendo que Inglaterra recordase el propósito de la visita.

\- No, no. –dijo él, batiendo la cucharita en la taza y sentándose más derecho en su silla. –He estado preguntándole a los demás como han estado durmiendo. Me parece que un hotel como este no es la mejor opción para una gran reunión. 

\- ¿No lo es? Yo no he tenido muchos problemas. –Hungría se veía visiblemente confundida, lo cual llevó a Inglaterra a empujar su excusa un poco más.

\- Bueno, lo digo porque yo he sufrido mucho las ultimas dos noches. Desgraciadamente, mi cuarto terminó en el medio de un conjunto de familias con niños muy pequeños, y digamos que no he cogido mucho sueño que digamos.

\- ¿A, sí? –dijo Hungría, con un tono de voz afable pero ligeramente burlón. –Que extraño, porque Prusia me dijo que ustedes y España se la pasaron muy bien anoche.

\- ¡¿Te dijo…?! Pero si solo pasó anoche, ¿cómo es que ya sabes…?

\- Este tipo de noticias viajan rápido, tú sabes. –respondió ella, con una sonrisita enigmática. Inglaterra frunció el ceño y bebió un poco de su té (que obviamente no sabía tan bueno como el que hacían en su hogar), tratando de regresar al punto.

\- Si, bueno, después de eso. ¡Y en la mañana, también! Simplemente terrible –dijo Inglaterra, tomando un trago de su té. – ¿Ustedes han tenido algún problema similar? –Hungría pareció concentrarse en la pregunta por unos momentos, pero cuando finalmente volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Inglaterra estaba sonriendo.

\- No, ¡la verdad es que hemos estado muy bien! –respondió finalmente. –Aunque supongo que tuvimos suerte: a un lado tenemos a Alemania, y tú sabes que se va a dormir a las nueve un punto todas las noches. Francia está en el otro lado, pero ha decir verdad, incluso él ha estado bien callado.

\- Ah, ¿sí? –comentó Inglaterra, tratando de mantenerse calmado a pesar de que el tema por el cual había estado esperando finalmente había aparecido. –Suena… extraño de su parte, ¿no crees?

\- Oh, ¡definitivamente! –exclamó Hungría, e Inglaterra sabía que había picado su debilidad por el chisme. –Sabes, un par de veces le eché un ojo (ya sabes, por curiosidad), ¡pero no ha traído a nadie a su habitación! Incluso cuando lo invité a pasar un rato con nosotros, nos dijo que tendría que ser en otra oportunidad –se puso una mano en la mejilla, aparentemente consternada. –Francia casi nunca rechaza una oportunidad de… bueno, tú sabes.

\- Claro, claro –dijo Inglaterra, a pesar de que no sabía en realidad a que se refería, y no tenia ninguna intención de averiguarlo. La conversación no había hecho más que agregar a sus dudas: Prusia y España habían dicho que el sapo estaba acostándose con alguien, pero aparentemente había pasado las dos últimas noches en solitario. Inglaterra abrió la boca, listo para preguntar algo nuevamente, cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz:

\- ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Austria, finalmente saliendo de la ducha. No debería ser sorpresa, pero igual Inglaterra se sintió impresionado por lo bien presentado que estaba el país germánico, quien no hacía tanto estaba vestido con unos pijamas viejos y el pelo hecho un desastre. Ahora, sin embargo, se veía como si hubiese tenido dos horas para arreglarse, en vez de unos cuantos minutos.

\- De lo callado que ha estado Francia estas dos noches –respondió Hungría, sonriéndole. – ¡Y de lo bien que hemos podido dormir! –Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Inglaterra, Austria dio un resoplido de consternación.

\- Me temo que tengo que contradecirte, Hungría. –respondió Austria. –Quizás tú no has tenido problema durmiendo, pero por desgracia yo no puedo decir lo mismo. No con Francia hablando toda la noche.

\- ¿Hablando? –dijo Inglaterra, antes de poder contenerse -¡Pero Hungría dijo que no había traído a nadie a su cuarto!

\- Nunca dije lo contrario. –dijo Austria, cogiendo una taza de té y sentándose en la cama más cerca a la mesa. Era casi impresionante lo digno que podía verse a pesar de estar sentado sobre un cubrecamas rosado barato. –Eventualmente tuve que levantarme a reclamar, por supuesto. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de colgar el teléfono cuando respondió la puerta, lo cual es bastante descortés, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

La conversación siguió mientras Hungría y Austria discutían el sueño ligero del segundo, pero Inglaterra ya no estaba interesado, distraído como estaba tratando de entender que demonios estaba pasando. Era extraño de por si, pero si realmente se concentraba e ignoraba todo lo que sabía del sapo, Inglaterra podía creer que Francia estaba durmiendo con una persona regularmente. Lo que si estaba fuera del reino de lo posible, pensó mientras se despedía de la pareja, era la idea de que Francia podía pasar toda una conferencia sin traer a un pobre individuo, que probablemente no sabía con quien estaba lidiando, a su cuarto, para hacer las cosas que ese depravado sabía hacer mejor que nadie. ¿Acaso Francia le había mentido a Prusia y España? Por desgracia, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, a lo que caminaba por el pasadizo, terminó golpeándose contra alguien que venia en sentido contrario.

\- Vaya, vaya. –escuchó decir, dándose cuenta de que el gran obstáculo frente a él era Francia, el mismísimo investigado. –Si no es Inglaterra, aquí afuera de mi cuarto. ¡Que coincidencia! –era imposible no notar el tono sarcástico en su voz.

\- No eres el único que se esta quedando en este hotel, sapo. –respondió Inglaterra, respondiendo rápido y cogiendo unos papeles que habían caído al suelo. –Para tu gran información, estaba visitando a Hungría. Obviamente no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Oh, non, non. –dijo Francia, levantándose a su ves. –De la misma manera que fue coincidencia como terminaste saliendo con Prusia y España ayer, ¿no? 

\- ¿Cómo demonios es que todo el mundo se está enterando de eso? –dijo Inglaterra, más para si mismo que para Francia. –Y sí, aunque te parezca difícil creerlo, yo también considero a Prusia un amigo. No es mi culpa que el papanatas de España se nos haya unido, o que tú hayas tenido mejores cosas que hacer, aparentemente.

\- ¡Que sorprendentemente sociable de tu parte! –respondió Francia. –En ese caso, vas a tener que disculparme, porque yo estaba pensando que estabas tratando de meter tu narizota en asuntos que no te convienen. 

\- ¡¿MI narizota?! –exclamó Inglaterra, tratando de no rechinar los dientes y fallando miserablemente. – ¡¿Has visto la torre que tienes en frente de tu cara?! ¡Y lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre no tiene nada que ver contigo! –Francia, para su sorpresa, simplemente se río levemente.

\- Me alegra saberlo, sourcil. –respondió, con una sonrisa condescendiente que no hizo más que irritar a Inglaterra aún más. –No quisiera que terminaras descubriendo algo que no quieres saber.

A pesar de que no le gustaba admitirlo, siglos de haber conocido y discutido con Francia le habían dado a Inglaterra una cierta familiaridad con el otro país. Usualmente, sus peleas empezaban ligeramente, con comentarios altivos sobre el otro, que lentamente empezaban a subir en gravedad, hasta que finalmente terminaban trayendo a colación puntos débiles, y en ocasiones memorables (o cuando el alcohol flotaba libre), las discusiones se volvían peleas físicas. Pero no era solamente el hecho de que Francia había matado el ciclo y se estaba retirando con un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa desagradable lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir sospechoso (aunque definitivamente no ayudaba con su humor).

No, lo que había echo que Inglaterra entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha era esa frase que el francés había usado de despedida. Claro, Inglaterra obviamente sabía que el sapo estaba escondiendo algo, ya que no por nada su hogar había sido la cuna de tantos detectives e investigadores: tanto ficticios como reales. Pero ese comentario sobre “algo que no quería saber” era, sin lugar a dudas, más que una manera de irritarlo. Francia tenía un secreto, y lo estaba sacudiendo en frente a él como si fuese un pedazo de carne e Inglaterra fuese un perro con la correa amarrada a un árbol. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada de momento, ya que a pesar de todo, era verdad que no tenía suficiente información para poder llegar a una conjetura sobre la situación, mucho menos una conclusión. Cerró sus puños en frustración, y fue entonces cuando Inglaterra se dio cuenta que todavía tenía en sus manos los papeles que Francia había dejado caer.

-o-

En retrospectiva, quizás Inglaterra podía admitir que se estaba obsesionando un poco con el gran misterio del francés (como lo estaba llamando privadamente). Había estado ansioso durante toda la primera parte de la conferencia, y había salido corriendo apenas decidieron que era un buen momento para parar y almorzar. Aquello último le había ganado una mirada irritada de parte de Alemania, pero eso era lo de menos: cualquier buen investigador sabía que hay ciertos momentos en que debe priorizar ciertas situaciones sobre otras. Claro, era posible que no todos fueran de acuerdo, y el mensaje que le había mandado a Canadá no había sido recibido tan bien como esperaba (“¡Son como las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Y quieres que te contacte a las ocho?” había respondido), pero Inglaterra necesitaba su ayuda y tendría que confiar en que haría lo que le había pedido.

Por suerte, cuando Inglaterra finalmente llegó a su cuarto y prendió su computadora, Canadá ya estaba esperándolo en el programa de mensajería. Era bueno saber que no solo tenía a alguien que lo podía ayudar, sino que además tenía al menos una colonia en la que podía confiar, al contrario de otros malcriados que podría mencionar. Rápidamente, porque apenas tenían una hora para comer y ya había perdido diez minutos entre que llegaba a su cuarto, cliqueó en el nombre del país norteamericano e hizo la llamada. Para su gran alivio, la conexión fue rápida, y pronto se vio cara a cara con Canadá.

\- Gracias por estar a tiempo, Canadá –dijo Inglaterra como saludo. –No tengo mucho tiempo, por desgracia.

\- No te preocupes. De todas formas no pude regresar a dormir después de que me despertaste…

\- Me alegra saber que esto resultó práctico para ti también –respondió mientras buscaba un papel en particular en su escritorio. Hubo un sonido que sonaba como un gruñido, pero que Inglaterra ignoró, concentrado como estaba en el desorden frente a él.

\- Bueno, ¿para qué me necesitas, entonces?

\- En realidad es toda una historia –dijo Inglaterra, sin levantar la mirada. –Todo empezó cuando noté que Francia tenía una expresión pedante en el rostro. Claro, él siempre se ve un poco pedante, pero en esta ocasión me pareció que era algo más de lo normal.

\- Realmente no me importa…

\- Así que me puse a investigar, obviamente. Y me enteré que el bastardo había esto acostándose con alguien, claro, cuando no, pero aparentemente solo España sabe con quién.

\- Inglaterra…

\- Tú sabes como es ese papanatas, a penas logra convencer a un pobre desgraciado de dormir con él, empieza anunciarlo de la manera más ruidosa. Pero aún más extraño, aparentemente en toda la conferencia, ¡no ha llevado a nadie a su habitación!

\- ¿Podríamos por favor…?

\- ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso antes, eh? ¡Una conferencia entera, y no ha dormido con alguien! Y no solo eso, sino que además me dijo que había cosas que yo “no quería saber”. ¡Já! Se exactamente lo que quiere hacer, esta tratando de burlarse de mí, pero no sabe con quién se está metiendo…

\- ¡Inglaterra! –gritó Canadá, ganando finalmente la atención de este. -¿Para qué me necesitabas urgentemente?

\- Ne…Necesito que traduzcas algo en francés –balbuceó Inglaterra, un poco sorprendido. Finalmente, el papel apareció entre las notas que había tomado en la reunión. –Dime, ¿qué quiere decir “arra… arre…arr…”…?

\- ¿Por qué mejor –interrumpió Canada, sonando un poco irritado –no lo escribes y así lo puedo leer? –Inglaterra hizo un sonido de frustración, pero siguió las instrucciones que le dieron. Después de todo, ¿quién quería saber francés? Realmente, seguro que lo que estaba escrito eran puras depravaciones y maneras de como corromper a los más jóvenes. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto, obviamente…

\- ¿Eh? –dijo Inglaterra, cuando se dio cuenta de que Canadá había dicho algo y que no lo había escuchado en lo absoluto.

\- Dije que significa “llegada, siete de la mañana” –repitió el norteamericano. –No creo que realmente sea algo importante, solo una… ¿Me estás escuchando? –agregó, pero Inglaterra solo hizo un movimiento vago con la mano y apagó su computadora rápidamente. 

Jamás lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, pero Inglaterra sabía que quizás su investigación no iba a llegar a nada. Llevaba casi un día completo dándole vueltas a las pistas, y en general no llevaban a mucho más que a conclusiones sueltas, y francamente obvias, sobre Francia. Hasta ese momento en particular no tenía una idea concreta hacia donde ir, y hasta había temido que la conferencia terminase mañana sin llegar a ninguna resolución. Pero esas palabras habían sido como una chispa de electricidad, y un foco de entendimiento se había encendido en su cabeza, mostrándole la solución claramente.

Ahora, solo faltaba la confrontación.

-o-

A pesar de lo mucho que había disfrutado la investigación, excluyendo la resaca después de interrogar a Prusia y España, Inglaterra se hubiera estado mintiendo a si mismo si no admitía que había estado anticipando la parte final de la investigación. Cuando había necesitado una pausa de tanto razonamiento, se había entretenido imaginando como iba a anunciar sus descubrimientos: iba a empezar lentamente, solamente insinuando a la gran conclusión mientras miraba como Francia empezaba a sudar, tensamente esperando el golpe final. En su imaginación, el francés finalmente saltaba, pidiendo piedad y silencio – obviamente, Inglaterra sabía que tenía que revelar a su audiencia, captivada con sus hazañas, el secreto que tan desesperadamente estaba escondiendo Francia. 

Cuando finalmente llegó al aeropuerto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas: efectivamente, Francia estaba en el área de llegadas, insinuado entre la multitud esperando a familiares y amistades. Inglaterra se tomó un momento para disfrutar lo desprevenido que se veía, con sus lentes de sol y una cola de caballo miserable y chiquita: lo más probable era que, a pesar de la amenaza que le había dado el otro día, el pobre insulso no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- Vaya, ¡pero si no es Francia! –dijo, acercándose, y haciendo que el francés saltase en sorpresa. –Diría que es una sorpresa verte, pero sabía que te encontraría aquí.

\- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre ti, sourcil, pero debí haber sabido que me había librado de ti demasiado fácil cuando no te vi antes de dejar el hotel. –replicó Francia entre dientes, dando un par de miradas furtivas a su alrededor antes de quitarse los lentes de sol que estaba usando. –Bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez. ¿Qué descubriste?

\- ¿Qué descubrí…? –balbuceó Inglaterra. Por supuesto, la situación no se estaba desarrollando exactamente como la había planeado. -¡Sé que te estás acostando con alguien!

\- ¿Y? –respondió Francia con una risa despectiva. –Temo decirte que eso no es realmente algo novedoso.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que no es nada novedoso, patán. –replicó Inglaterra, cruzando los brazos y parándose más derecho. –Lo interesante es que, por primera vez en todos los años que te conozco, solo estas teniendo sexo con una sola persona. ¿Tú no te habías llamado a ti mismo la nación del amor libre, o una tontería así? Y sin embargo, parece que decidiste probar la monogamia por primera vez en tu historia.

\- No seas ridículo –dijo Francia bruscamente, haciendo sonreír a Inglaterra. Era claro que lo había puesto a la defensiva. -¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

\- ¿No es obvio? Una conferencia de casi una semana, y no llevaste a nadie a tu cuarto –el francés no respondió, pero era imposible perderse la manera en que frunció los labios, de la misma manera que Inglaterra no pudo evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción al sentirse, finalmente, ganando. –No solo eso, sino que te has pasado las noches hablando por teléfono. Ahora, supongo que podríamos asumir una perversión de esas que tanto te gustan, pero creo que la verdad es otra.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no la compartes de una vez y terminas con esta pérdida de mi tiempo? –replicó Francia tersamente, e Inglaterra sonrió antes de tirar el golpe de gracia.

\- Me vas a disculpar, pero es que jamás pensé verte a ti, de todo el mundo, enamorado –tomó una pausa dramática, pero Francia no hizo ningún comentario, así que se sintió libre de continuar. –Y no solo eso, sino que tan enamorado que no pueden pasar una noche sin hablar, y si no me equivoco, deben de haber aterrizado hace poco para darte el encuentro aquí. Y de ahí, ¿qué? ¿Regresan juntos a París? –agregó con una risita.

\- Me imagino que estás disfrutando de esto –dijo finalmente Francia, cuyo rostro estaba encendido. 

\- Inmensurablemente.

\- Y supongo que no me vas a hacer el favor de irte.

\- Claro que no. –respondió Inglaterra, alegremente. –Tengo curiosidad de ver quién es el idiota que podría enamorarse de ti. –había estado buscando irritar a Francia un poco más, pero el otro país lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Entonces… no sabes a quién estoy esperando? –preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Tengo suficiente dignidad para admitir que no, fue la única cosa que no llegue a figurarme. –respondió Inglaterra – ¡Pero no importa! Porque sé que sea quien sea, su avión aterrizó hace al menos diez minutos, y si mis cálculos son correctos, va a salir hacia acá en unos cuantos minutos.

Y efectivamente, apenas había acabado de decir eso Inglaterra, las puertas que daban al área donde la multitud esperaba a los recién llegados se llenaron de gente con maletas y mochilas. Era imposible evitar el sentimiento de anticipación mientras veía a las personas salir, y las miradas tensas que le estaba mandando Francia solamente servían para emocionarlo más: en unos cuantos minutos, el misterio finalmente llegaría a la parte final donde todo se resolvía y el criminal finalmente era llevado a la justicia. Claro, en realidad no había habido ningún crimen, pero al menos podría finalmente humillar a Francia completamente.

O al menos en eso estaba pensando, hasta que finalmente vio salir a América con una mochila enorme. 

\- ¡¿Tú?! –exclamó Inglaterra sin poderse contener, haciendo a América, que había estado hablando con una mujer mayor, saltase y se volteara a mirarlo.

\- ¡Inglaterra! –exclamó, acercándose a los otros dos países. -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Yo…! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo TÚ aquí?! –Inglaterra sabía que estaba llegando a un nivel bien cerca a la histeria, pero no podía evitarlo. América empezó a balbucear una respuesta, pero Francia, a quien el inglés había estado tratando de ignorar, lo interrumpió.

\- Sabes porque está aquí, Sherlock Holmes –dijo, e Inglaterra tuvo que reprimir el instinto de golpearlo cuando notó esa mirada de piedad que le estaba mandando. –Te dije que habían cosas que no querías saber.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste? –se quejó América.

\- No, pero me temo que insistió en entrometerse, como de costumbre.

\- ¡¿América?! –finalmente llegó a decir Inglaterra. -¡¿Estás enamorado de América?! –casi gritó, sintiendo que iba a perder la razón. Casi instantáneamente se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho eso, ya que a América se le pusieron los ojos como platos, y Francia le mandó una de sorpresa irritada. 

\- ¿Enamorado? – dijo América, en el tono más callado que Inglaterra jamás le había escuchado usar. Francia, por su parte, parecía querer matar a Inglaterra con los ojos, y su tez estaba tomando un color rojo brillante.

\- Sabía en el momento que te vi aquí que algo ibas a terminar arruinando, bastardo. –le escupió Francia, volviéndose hacía America antes de que Inglaterra pudiese responder con algo más que un indignado “¡Oye!”. –No era de esta manera como quería tener esta discusión, pero es posible que en los últimos meses me haya dado cuenta que… bueno, a pesar de que dije que esto era nada más que algo “casual”, es posible que yo este sintiendo algo más… llamémoslo profundo, por no decir algo más específico, y yo sé que es posible que tú no sientas lo mismo, y yo – Francia probablemente habría podido seguir así, pero en ese momento América saltó por encima de la cinta de seguridad, casi tumbando a Inglaterra al suelo y abrazando a Francia tan fuerte que lo levantó del piso.

\- ¡Yo siento lo mismo! ¡Jajaja, mira cómo eres, preocupándote por algo así! ¿Crees que volaría al otro lado del mundo para ver a alguien más?

Inglaterra casi saltó de nuevo, sintiéndose personalmente insultado por ese comentario ya que hacer que America lo visitase era casi imposible, pero el país más joven decidió tomar ese momento para demostrar lo que sentía por Francia, y fue así como el inglés se dio cara a cara con las dos personas más exasperantes de su vida besándose apasionadamente. No solo eso, sino que aquel espectáculo digno de película hizo que la gente a su alrededor, que ya habían estado mirándolos con curiosidad, empezasen a aplaudir apasionadamente. Sintiéndose marcadamente como el violinista de la pareja, Inglaterra se retiró de la escena sin que nadie lo notase, sabiendo que tenía que matar otras cinco horas antes de que su avión saliese.

Un par de horas después, Inglaterra estaba tomando desayuno y tratando, miserablemente, de olvidarse de lo que había visto sin poder tomar ni una gota de alcohol (sabía perfectamente que la cantidad necesaria para olvidar aquel horror era mucha más de la que podría tomar y seguir siendo permitido en el avión). Había muy poco consuelo en haber tenido un éxito completo en su investigación: incluso el rostro irritado de Francia, que Inglaterra había tratado tanto de mantener en su memoria, palidecía cuando la imagen de esos dos atacándose con sus bocas volvía a irrumpir en su mente. El mensaje de texto que había recibido del francés lo hacía todo peor: “Supongo que te debería agradecer por haberte entrometido, ya que probablemente no hubiera llegado a decir nada sin tu interrupción. En vez, te recordaré que yo te advertí que no ibas a querer saber lo que estaba pasando”.

Le había costado Dios y su ayuda no tirar su teléfono contra una pared, pero después de varios ejercicios de respiración, Inglaterra decidió que eso era exactamente lo que el sapo debía de estar buscando y en vez se dirigió a la cafetería. Por desgracia, parecía que el destino no había terminado de jugarle una mala pasada, ya que recibió otro mensaje mientras tomaba su té, esta vez de América: “inglaterra!! no pudimos hablar mucho, sorry! pero como viste estaba ocupado ;) oye como así te enteraste??? francia me dijo que no te dijo nada!!!! cuéntame, va?? pero mañana, hoy vamos a estar con las manos bastaaaaaante llenas ;););)”.

Después de casi ahogarse con su té, Inglaterra estuvo a meros segundos de llamar a América y pedirle, enfáticamente, que se guardase los detalles de su vida privada, o que al menos no los compartiese con él. Pero nuevamente, después de un par de minutos de respirar hondo, el país ingles decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental sería apagar su teléfono, al menos hasta que llegase de regreso a casa, y nunca más dárselas de detective.

Por desgracia, eso significaba que no vería el tercer mensaje que recibiría ese día, esta vez de España, quien le recordaba que todavía tenía su camisa y le preguntaba si en algún momento quería discutir (o repetir) lo que habían hecho aquella noche de borrachera, hasta mucho más tarde. Pero eso sería un misterio para otra aventura.

**Author's Note:**

> La pareja sorpresa es...
> 
> America/Francia!!! Con una pequeña visita de Inglaterra/España, que apareció un poco de la nada mientras escribía. 
> 
> Disculpen el uso de America sobre Estados Unidos, pero honestamente sonaba raro tener a gente llamándolo así!


End file.
